


The story of our love or: a Christmas gift

by Astasiastark



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, Avengers Feels, Community: Multiverse Stony, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Marvel Universe, Past Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark Friendship, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Superhusbands (Marvel), Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 13:08:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20210260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astasiastark/pseuds/Astasiastark
Summary: Tony stark introduce you to a Lovestory with up and downs, with love and hate, a typical story you would probably see in theaters with your beloved one... But instead of sitting in a sticky theater you will read it comfortable in your bed or in the train when you drive home from school or your work...Just let Tony drift you into another world for a cup of weeks, with feelings and tears with joy and fear.... Such a deep Lovestory hat even  the real world couldn't write it better...,, sidenote from the actual writer   its my first Stony fan fiction but I wanted to write it down since ages and now finally I found the motivation for it. I already wrote it down at my scripbook so writing it again on my mobile phone is a whole new thing XDI'm not an native English speaker so grammar may be wrong even after i read it again before I post it. Also sometimes the language may not fit but you are more then welcome to tell me when I wrote something wrong :) I hope you will enjoy it still :))





	1. The start

I would like to introduce myself first, my name is Tony stark, know as iron man, and this is the story how Captain America fall hopelessly for me…. Okokok I correct myself, this is the story how I fall in love with captain America. 

First of all, if you looking for some dirty talk,better read something else because…. Beside maybe a kiss, there will be nothing dirty here, but otherwise who knows. 

For these who don't know me, let me say you really missed some things then, I'm a brown haired Casanova, some people say that my eyes looked golden like the sun when it hits the sky, others will tell you they look like an old whisky, brown and mysterious, I for myself would describe them as Bambi eyes...because that's how my beloved one call them. 

Well beside this I'm very handsome, I'm pretty sure when you would meet me on the street you would gaze at me without a break… sometimes people also fall down because my beauty hits them this hard, OK this one was maybe a bit to much but belive me everytime I see a mirror… I stand in front of it and ask myself how someone can look that damn good..  
And sometimes even the mirror is jealousy about my look. 

I'm not that tall but not that short also, my body is athletic but not full with muscles let me say everything is there were it should be.   
And my smile….. I know that my beloved one fall for it… everyone do, especially the girl's, I know damn well how I must smile or grint to get what I want… not that I need that because I have more money then I can spend in one life, but it's good to know I could get things even without it. 

And then there's my charme….. Gosh you would fall for it immediately, sometimes I fall for myself too. 

OK now you have a picture of me in front of your eyes, imagine how this handsome one sits in front of his laptop and write this thing here.. Can you imagine it?   
Great… and now imagine a voice deep from smoking and whisky take to you…. 

There you go… now we can start this thing… 

So I type this here because my beloved one, also know as captain America, and go by the name Steve rogers told me he want a personal gift from me for Christmas… well Christmas is not there already here, but it's just a cup of month before we are there and so i better do this thing before it's to late and I get in hurry. 

Actually I wanted to write him a letter because he is into this old kind of stuff, but I desited something better… I will write a book..of our love story and I will publish it on Christmas.   
When I go for this, I go big, as usual. 

So I want to make it detailed as I can….oh since we taking about steve….you need a imagine of him as well or this thing will not work, let's see

Describing someone you love it a tricky thing, because you always will just give the best imagine from this person but in fact… Steve is perfect as he is, sorry to tell you..   
You would like him as your boyfriend I would bet for it.. He is this American imagine that you have when you talk about sunnyboys. 

Steve is tall… taller then me, I don't want to tell you how tall because then I have to tell how tall I am and I don't want that too so.. We skip to his face instead… his face it like an art.  
His eyes would be in a competition with the ocean and for sure he would win. Sometimes there are stormy with waves and sometimes they just full with love, like when two waves cross each other and then for a cup of seconds after they cross, there's nothing but this deep piecful silent..that are Steves eyes for me.. 

They change sometimes when he looks at the sun… then his deep blue eyes get a little lighter and they remember me then at the sky when there are no clouds.

His eyes match his red lips perfectly, sometimes I wonder if I ever saw a man with such nice nature colored lips like his, you would love to kiss them I swear to you.. Sorry he is taken, but well you had the chance also you just was to late. 

He training in the gym every day therfore his body is in best form, he can carry me easily in his arms, not that I weight nothing its just because he is so strong.   
Next to him everybody feel safe.. 

And his blonde hair… match the rest of him so good, Steves hair is a little longer these days and because of the sun it's also a bit blonder and I couldn't love it more. 

And beside his perfect look, just imagine you would see this guy at the beach, you wouldn't just go there for a flirt because you would probely think a guy like that would never flirt back at you, trust me you would think that because I can tell you, I was there I done that too, but his character would never alowe him to be rude to whoever. 

Here's the scene for explaining it better, you go there and stair at him because of his perfect look, then you smile at him a cup of times and you stop after a while because you think he don't see you anway because, why would someone like he smile back at someone like you but then it happens out of Nowhere ,this big fucking handsome guy comes to you and apologies he couldn't smile back because he wasn't sure if the smile was mean for him…. Imagine it? There you have Steve…. He was shyer when we meet first but I guess after he's together with me he becomes more open… sometimes I don't like that change much but it is here and I can't do anything against it. 

So here you have it his character is just perfect as he's outlook, Steve would never scream at anyone without a reason or start a fight and years before he was so dumb to explain his feelings and was an idiot when it comes to his emotion BUT that's all in the past, now he make sure no one get hurts because he don't talk about his feelings, sometimes I catch him when a girl flirts with him how nice he is when he says that he is already in a relationship… 

As for me I am how i am, you flirt with me? Be sure when I'm taken you would be invisible for me and when you come and talk with me? Probebly I would go with…. “thanks for the compliment but I'm taken try it somewhere else sweety” and I would be out. 

Steve is more… careful when it comes to stuff like that.. 

OK enough from Steve. This is about me and how I fall for him. Not about Steve telling how great he is and how lucky I can be that he liked me too… 

Back to the start…. 

Do you still have the imaging of me, sitting in front of my computer, a mug with coffee next to me the light is just that much on that I can see my fingers how they fly through the keyboard…  
My eyes are staring at the desk…. Right of me there's a picture from Steve and me holding each other hands, it's one of the most loved pictures I have because it was taking as a accident and it shows the deep love we have for each other. 

my deep brown Bambi eyes staring sometimes though the window… it's half open so the cold wind can blows through my hair, it's august but the weather change like my feelings sometimes…. And it's actually night… I like to type during the night more then by day, cuz everything is more quite and something peaceful lays in the nights… 

So… here we go telling the story how we fall for each other, Id will be deep sometimes, it will be sad, and Im sure you will let some tears falling down your check on some chapters… but I promise you it would all end good in the end and a tony Stark promise is the most strongest in the world… because I know to well how it feels when promises brokes…. 

So lets start that thing with the year 2008...to early,? Yeah your right let's switch to 2012 then. Sometimes during this book I will pop out again but mostly I will stay in the background…. To let you focus better… 

OK let's go back to the past then, I take you through a journey you will not forget that easily ….


	2. And then you was gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damn it's so short I really sorry for that. It looks more on the paper XD the next one will be longer for sure :) 
> 
> **************************************************

rogers!! “ Tony was in rage, Steve rogers the man was a walking disaster, the most horrible nightmare he could ever imagine… “I swear to God rogers…. You better be prepared for.., “

“for what exactly stark? “ Steve wasn't impressed by the yelling man in front of him, he was standing in front of the living room in the avenger building. 

Blue eyes gazed to the tiny man who came to him 

“what the hell you was thinking??! “

Steve wasn't sure what he should respond to that so he slowly moved to stark 

“right now? Probley why you screaming the the middle of the morning “

Tony stared hateful to Steve,gosh how he disliked this man with every vein inside him. 

“you know damn well what I mean rogers! Listen carefully I just tell it you once ok..stay away from my workplace when I'm not there!!!!! “

“Jesus stark,banner asked me if I could bring him some papers for the new project and they was inside your lap beside you know… you work on this project… and if you dont want that anyone goes inside, maybe then you should change the code for the door”

Stark open his mouth to say something. But he close it seconds after and just turn backwards 

“just stay away from it idiot”... 

And with this stark leave a confused Steve rogers in the living room.   
Steve wasn't sure what was wrong with Tony, he was more exhausted the last days and more stressful, first Steve thought it's because of this new project he worked at, something about a new method to fix the time.. Things rogers doesn't understand anyway, but it was hard to work with stark the last days… Much harder then usual. 

And for whatever reason he seemed to feel offended everytime Steve crossed his way, well they lived together so it wasn't that easy to hide from each other for a longer time. 

He first was a bit angry because he hated that stark was mad at him without telling him why exactly and then it doesn't matters anyway to Steve, he wasn't close to stark like to romanoff for example… but then days pasted and weeks pasted and steve started to worry about this stupid jerk. 

He even tried to ask Tony once what he did to him but tony just said it was nothing of his business and leave him staying alone… like now… 

“damn whatever “ Steve goes through his hair with his hand and went to the gym, he needed some time for himself to feel better. 

Tony went back to his lap still deep in anger well actually it was more in worry then in anger..

“Jarvis close the door and fix the code for rogers” he thought a little  
“Jarvis just fix the door forget the thing with rogers “

Front door is closed sir and sir I have to inform you rogers opend the looker with the secret information by accident 

Tony's face froze… his blood ran out of his head and he was white like a ghost…… 

“Did… he? Did he see it?”   
//please no please//  
beside anything worst that could happend, this would be his personal apocalypse 

No sir I could tell him just in time that the paper he was searching for, lays in another one 

Oh God… thanks God, that was the only thing Tony could think right now while he sank to his desk, head in his hands and trying to breath normal again….. 

“Jarvis make sure rogers… no NO one ever will have access to this room again”.. 

But sir in case of and accident it would be better 

“I said NO one Jarvis “

I understand sir. I'll fix this in a minute then 

Tony opened the locker and take a map out of it, it was a heavy thing and he just opened it to make a double check no one touched it before… especially not rogers 

Steve punshed the punishing bag in front of him like he would punch a enemies. 

This stark man makes him just uncomfortable everytime he was near to him…he just couldn't figure this man out. 

Normally he was good in reading others minds or at least see into people's personality, but this stark thing was.. Not normal, and beside this what else wasn't normal was that his mind was full of stark and why he act like he did and that makes Steve angry again.. 

, “go out of my head tony” 

And he punshed the bag with all his power.. hate was inside his eyes, no it wasn't exactly hate it was… madness about that whole thing. 

Before he could think any longer there was an alarm, which means something bad happend obviously it had because an alarm doesn't start out of nowhere. 

Steve was the first in the living room, romanoff and banner just joined seconds after.. Clint wasn't there because he was out of town and thor was… he was supposed to be there but he wasn't, neither was Tony.. Steve stared at romanoff and then at banner… before it hits him this wasn't an outside alarm… it came from upstairs where Tony has his lap. 

Steve run downstairs before banner and romanoff could understand what was happening until it hits them also, the alarm came from Tony's lap… means Tony was in danger… 

Steve sprinted the stairs down more flying then anything else. And then he saw it before anyone else could…..

The lap was under fire, it was like hell everything burns and steve called for Tony, jellet his name like a code. 

But there was no answer and steve couldn't stand this head longer


End file.
